Triple Date!
by Uchiha Sakura-san
Summary: Naruto mengajak SasuSaku untuk pergi berkencan juga. Mereka akan berkencan di Mall Puri Indah(Bagi yg Gak tw Mall ini ada di Jakbar). Saat mereka disana, mereka bertemu SaiIno. Alhasil, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Simak terus di Triple Date!
1. Chapter 1

Triple Date

Pagi itu, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Sasuke. Saat ia melihat bahwa sudah ada mobil BMW di depan rumahnya dia langsung mempercepat geraknya. Dia melirik ke jam tangannya, "Duh, semoga masih keburu untuk sampai ke Sekolah.", Batinnya. Dia dan Sasuke memang sudah berteman semenjak berada di Konoha Junior School. Ralat, berpacaran semenjak berada di Konoha Junior High duduk di kelas 2-1. Ketua kelasnya Sasuke, wakilnya Sakura, Seketarisnya Naruto, dan bendaharanya Hinata. Okay, back to the Story. Sasuke sudah menunggu dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 6.20. Saat Sakura baru saja ingin memasuki mobilnya, Sasuke berkata, "_Forehead,_ lama sekali _sih_."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau nganterin, _CHIKENBUTT." _Balas Sakura sambil memberikan nada penekanan pada kata Chikenbutt.  
"Iya, iya. Aku Cuma bercanda kok." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sakura.

Sesampainya di Sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung dikerumuni Fans Girlnya Sasuke. Wajar saja, walaupun waktu itu mereka masih di Junior High School, cewek-cewek di sekolah lain pun juga menyukainya. Karena Sasuke mempunyai wajah yang _Handsome _dan IQ yang tinggi tapi gak sepintar Einstein *digebukin FG-nya Sasuke ampe babak belur*. Back to the Story. Sasuke dengan acuh tak acuhnya menggandeng Sakura masuk ke dalam dan membuat para FG-nya langsung berteriak seperti, "Kyaaaaa! Aku juga mau digandeng sama Sasuke-kun!" . Sampai di kelas, Mereka bertemu Naruto dan Hinata. "Hari ini jam 3 sore, kita Double Date yok!". SasuSaku kaget mendengar hal yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Naruto. "Ayolah, Ya?" bujuk Naruto. "Yasudah! Kemana?" tanya Sasuke. "Ummh... kemana ya? Ke Mall saja bagaimana? Kita ke Puri Indah!" kata Naruto. "I-iya... Bo-boleh kan Sakura, Sa-Sasuke?" tambah Hinata. "Baiklah!" Jawab SasuSaku. Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. SasuSaku dan NaruHina langsung duduk di tempatnya. Pelajaran pertama adalah jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, guru sains. Sasuke menulis surat yang berbunyi:

"Nanti kamu aku jemput dirumahmu. Jangan lupa bawa voucher KFC yang kuberikan 2 hari yang lalu. Masih bisa dipakai kan?"

'Huh, ada-ada saja' batin Sakura.

-SKIP TIME-

Jam istirahat, Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk di kelas membaca novel favoritnya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke membeli jus tomat di kedai kantin. Dia bertemu NejiTen. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apakah lancar?" *Blush!* Semburat merah terukir di wajah keduanya. "Umh... baik2 saja kok!" sahut Neji masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria. Di kelas, Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. "Sakura! Sakura! Tahu gak kenapa?"panggil Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Hm? Kenapa Ino?"sahut Sakura. "Tebak apa! Aku ditembak Saii! Kyaaa!" jawab Ino. Yah, memang, Ino bukanlah bagian dari Sasuke Fans Girl, tapi dia memang **menyukai** Sasuke, bukan **mencintai **Sasuke*Author digebukin InoSai*. Ino tahu, kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sudah jadian. Tidak seperti Karin. Walaupun ia tahu, tetapi masih saja ngejar-ngjear Sasuke*Dijitak Karin*. Jam pelajaran ke-4 dimulai. Gurunya adalah Kakashi-sensei yang mengajari fisika. Murid-murid yang tidak menyukai guru ini karena sering memberikan hukuman yang berat, seperti mengelilingi lapangan sekolah 10x dan menyalin cerita panjang di buku bacaan fisika. Selain itu, Guru ini juga 'mesum' dan pemalas. Sering membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya-sensei, kepala sekolah Konoha High School*Dichidori Kakashi sama dirasenggan Jiraiya*. Ok, cukup sampai disitu cerita tentang Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, ada orang yang masuk ke kelas dan memberitahukan sesuatu. Orang itu adalah Tsunade-sensei, Wakil kelas 2-1."Minggu depan akan diadakan lomba Menulis karangan, menyanyi, dan Menggambar. Setiap kelas mohon memberikan wakil masing-masing 2 orang dalam setiap perlombaan." Jelas Tsunade-sensei. Tsunade mengajar Bahasa. "Nah, nanti sehabis pelajaran ini, mohon Ketua Kelas menulis wakilnya di papan tulis!" sambung Tsunade-sensei. "Baik sensei!" jawab semua murid.

-SKIP TIME-

Ketua kelas, Sasuke bertanya "Nah, jadi siapa yang mau ikut lomba Menulis Karangan?" . Ino dan Neji mengacungkan tangannya. "Baiklah!" sahut Sasuke sambil menuliskan nama 'Yamanaka Ino' dan 'Hyuuga Neji'. "Kemudian, siapa yang akan mengikuti lomba menggambar?" tanya Sasuke-lagi-. Sai dan Hinata mengacungkan tangannya. "Oke!" sahut Sasuke-lagi- sambil menuliskan nama 'Sai' dan 'Hyuuga Hinata'. "Lalu, siapa yang akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi?" tanya Sasuke. Terlihat hanya Sakura mengacungkan tangannya. "Loh, kok hanya Sakura? Yang lain?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Kan yang satunya lagi kamu Sasuke!" jawab yang lain serempak. "Oh, ok!" jawab Sasuke sambil menuliskan nama 'Haruno Sakura dan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di papan tulis. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua boleh isitirahat" perintah Sasuke. "Yay!" kata murid-murid kelas 2-1.

-SKIP TIME-

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa, Sakura dijemput Sasuke pulang. Kebetulan, rumah Sasuka & Sasuke berada di Blok yang sama. Sasuke pertama mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sampai di depan rumah Sakura, ia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, layaknya seorang pacar. "Arigato, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria. "Bye, Sasuke! See ya!" kata Sakura-lagi-. "Bye!" sahut Sasuke. "Tadaima!" salam Sakura pada keluarganya. "Welcome Home, Sakura!" Jawab ibunya. "Hari ini Kaa-san masak apa?" tanya Sakura. "Oh, Kaa-san memasak ikan gurame, Keilan, dan Tahu goreng!" jawab ibunya, Haruno Momoko. "Tou-san dimana Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura-lagi-. "Tou-san di kebun." Jawab ibunya-lagi-. "Baiklah!" sahut Sakura selagi berlari ke kebun belakang. "Tou-san! Aku nanti jam 3 Double Date loh!" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Dengan Siapa?" Tanya ayahnya Sakura, Haruno Takashi. "Sama Naruto dan Hinata !" jawab Sakura. Ayahnya hanya ber-oh-ria. "Kapan?" tanya ayahnya. "Nanti sore, jam 3. Aku dijemput Sasuke dan kami akan Double Date di Puri Indah!" jawab Sakura saking senangnya. "Yasudah, mari makan Tou-san!" ajak Sakura.

Di meja makan, Sakura dengan lahapnya memakan nasinya hari ini. Namun, ia hanya memakan sedikit karena takut Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan malam, dan dia sudah kekenyangan. Pada jam 2.45, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sasuke sudah menjemputnya. "Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura. "Hn! Ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke. Di perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke berbincang-bincang tentang acaranya nanti. Author gak nulis isinya soalnya tangannya udah capekk! Gommenne... Nyehehe...

Sesampainya di Mall, mereka melihat NaruHina baru menuruni mobilnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura memanggil mereka. "Naruto! Hinata! Kami Disini!" teriak Sakura. NaruHina hanya ber-oh-ria. "Ma-mari kita ma-masuk!" sahut Hinata. Saat masuk ke mall, mereka menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya. Dan sosok itu adalah...


	2. Chapter 2

Triple Date

Saat masuk ke mall, mereka menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya. Dan sosok itu adalah SaiIno. Mereka menghampirinya dan memanggilnya. "Ino! Sai!" teriak Sakura. SaiIno hanya ber-hai-ria. "Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lugunya*digebukin Hinata*. *Blush!* "Ehm... Kami..sedang ber-berkencan!" jawab SaiIno serempak. Semburat merah terukir di wajah mereka. "Hn, maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke. "Ehm, iya!" jawab SaiIno serempak-lagi-. "Waaah! Kita jadi Triple Date doonk!" seru Naruto. "I-iya, Na-Naruto-kun!" sambung Hinata. "Yasudah, ayo." Ajak Sasuke. "Jadi, kita kemana nih?" tanya Sakura. "Kita ke Timezone saja?" tanya Naruto untuk meminta persetujuan. "Hai!" jawab semua riang –kecuali Hinata yang jawabnya "Ha-Hai!" gitu *dirasenggan Naruto*. Kemudian, mereka berjalan sambil berbincang bincang. Sampai di Timezone, mereka membuat kartu dan mengisi kartu mereka. Mereka bertaruhan jika siapa yang mendapat ticket paling banyak itulah pemenangnya, dna barangsiapa yang kalah harus mentraktirkan mereka makan di KFC. NaruHina bermain bowling, SasuSaku bermain Basket, dan SainIno bermain toy catcher. Setelah selesai, mereka berkumpul di tengah2 permainan. NaruHina mendapat 48 ticket, SasuSaku mendapat 67 ticket, dan SaiIno mendapat 54 ticket. Jadi, NaruHina kalah. "Yaaah, kenapa sih musih pake gw yang kalah segala!" kata Naruto dengan murung. "Na-Naruto, tidak a-apa apa kan? Nan-nanti aku ju-juga trak-traktirin ya!" kata Hinata panjang lebar *digebukin Naruto*. "Berisik, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke. "Yah.. Apa boleh buat, toh memang sudah nasibmu, Naruto." Kata ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnnya. "Yasudah, mari kita belanja!" ajak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. "Belanja kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Belanja ke Matahari yuk!" ajak Sakura. "Ok!" jawab semuanya serempak. Sambil berjalan menuju Matahari, mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang-lagi-. Ketika sampai, dan mulailah Shoppaholic Sakura dan Ino. Untunglah Sasuke dan Sai membawa Gold Card, kalau tidak, habislah mereka*digebukin Sakura n Ino*. "Wah! Bagus sekali baju ini!" teriak Ino. "Iya! Aku juga mau!" jawab Sakura. "Iih enak aja! Aku yang menemukannya, kau cari yang lain saja sendiri!" teriak Ino. "Kan aku juga mau! Kamu kan juga masih banyak dirumah!" teriak Sakura tak mau kalah. "Apalagi kamu! Tuh baju segudang di rumah! Toh, tinggal minta Tou-san mu yang beliin!" teriak Ino. "Huh! Yasudah! Dasar, Ino _Pig_!" teriak Sakura mengejek. Tak sadar, ternyata mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Sasuke dan Sai tak kalah malunya. Beda dengan NaruHina. Hinata yang pendiam tidak berebut baju. Hinata hanya diam dan kadang memilih sedikit. Kadang juga bajunya dipilihkan oleh Naruto. Selesai belanja, mereka mampir ke KFC. Mereka memesan menu yang sama dan meja yang sama. Karena ini adalah First Date mereka, maka mereka juga memberikan First Kiss untuk pasangan masing-masing. Jangan berpikiran kalau Author **MESUM!** Mereka makan sambil berbincang-bincang tentang sesuatu yang random. Mereka pulang dengan mobil yang berbeda, dan pada saat masuk ke mobil, mereka mecium pasangannya masing-masing. Itulah hari terindah bagi mereka semua.

-The End-


End file.
